Assuming Duties
by Diz-chic.cool
Summary: Request: Aqua's boyfriend, Terra, is out of town, so Master Eraqus brings in a now kid, Sora, to take over his duties, like sparring and . . . you all know what else ;) SoraxAqua Oneshot


"Hold your arms steady, Aqua, I know you're distracted, but I need you to concentrate," Master Eraqus commanded at Aqua.

Aqua jumped up and shot a fire spell directly at the target, hitting the dead center. She knew she was unfocused by contrast to a regular week, but she was still above average in her aim. It had been two days since Aqua's boyfriend, Terra, had left for a mission in Hollow Bastian, leaving her to wonder if he was okay while attempting to hide her worry from their strict master, who would never tolerate his students dating.

"I am focused, master," Aqua reassured her master.

"Don't think I haven't noticed lately, Aqua. Ever since Terra left on his mission, you've been very distracted from your training. I know you're worried, but I would not have sent him if I did not think that he's capable of putting the situation to rest."

"Master, with the utmost respect, I must ask, why not send me with him? We've always trained together, fought together, we've never had individual tasks before-"

"You and Terra have been joined at the hip since you started your training and you must learn to work apart. A keyblade master must know how to fly solo as well as in a team."

"Well, I'm struggling. All due respect, I need a sparring partner that isn't made of straw or wood."

"Yes, yes that's to be expected. I have a temporary partner coming for you this afternoon. You two will have an evening spar after dinner so that I can test his abilities. I should hope that he'd take over Terra's duties sufficiently."

A boy arrived later in the day. He was shorter than her by a few inches and obviously younger, but something in him looked familiar, like an old friend. Aqua came out front with Master Eraqus to greet the new kid. He cockily strut off of his gummy ship, looking first to Eraqus, then at Aqua, eying her up and down.

_He's awfully young to have his own ship._

Master Eraqus greeted the boy with a quick bow, to which the boy responded promptly with a bow. He kept his back extremely straight in the master's presence.

"Aqua, this is Sora. He has been pronounced a keyblade prodigy in his homeland, destiny islands. He will be your training partner for the next few days. I am sure that you two will make good partners. Your first spar will be tonight. You have an hour to prepare yourselves. I trust that will be enough time for you to settle in."

The boy nodded and Eraqus headed back into the castle, leaving the two apprentices in the courtyard. Aqua looked straight at him, noting the intense blue color that filled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Aqua," she said confidently, extending a hand for him to shake.

He rolled his eyes and walked by her, bumping against her shoulder.

Aqua stood with her arm outstretched for a moment before scratching her head.

_What's his deal?_

Aqua brushed off the boy's attitude and went to her room to get some gear on. She leaned forward to her mirror and put her head in her hands. As much as she wanted to be okay with Terra gone, she wasn't. She couldn't stop worrying about him, about him slipping back into the darkness that she thought she could banish from his soul, but she knew that every being was both light and dark, he just had a greater tendency to drift into the dark.

Aqua drifted off into her memories; she and Terra growing up together, becoming keyblade wielders, falling in love.

She instantly snapped out of her daydream as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She turned around to see the same blue eyes that had struck her earlier.

"Sor-"

The boy cut her off with his lips pressed aggressively against hers. His hands kept her locked against him.

She struggled against his grasp forcefully, but couldn't break free from him. Her cries of protest were smothered by his mouth, which he promptly opened against her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored, putting one hand on the back of her head to keep her from resisting.

Aqua wound up for one final push against his chest, which sent him flying back into a wall. He stood up, wiping his mouth from their previous kiss before walking towards her again.

"Stay away," she said, summoning her blade.

He laughed at her courage, at how she thought that he intended to hurt her.

Aqua held her ground as the boy got closer and closer, until he was close enough to touch her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lowered her keyblade before reaching his mouth towards her ear. He took her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Aqua's breath caught as she sighed into his touch. He put one hand around her waist and one on the back of her thigh. He moved his hand up and down her inner thigh and pushed his fingertips into her stocking. She moaned quietly and buried her face in his neck as he pushed her into a wall.

She felt his fingertips tickling at her thigh until he finally pulled down her stockings to her knees. He firmly gripped her thigh, making her moan.

Sora moved his head to her neck and started spoiling her skin, eliciting moans from her frame. Her body arched and grinded into his, longing for more touching, more feeling. He lifted her legs up one by one and wrapped them around his hips. He held her hips and gently grinded them against his own. His hands were both under her, fondling her thighs, his lips sucking intensely at her neck. He hit a tender spot with her neck and she grinded against him harshly before realizing how far she had gone.

"No, no," she attempted to protest in between gasps, "I have-mmmmnn- I have a boyfriend," she groaned enthusiastically as his hand went up her shorts.

Sora laughed again as he made way with unzipping her shorts and sticking one hand into her panties.

She gasped and her eyes widened as she felt his thumb press against her swollen clit.

"Sora," she moaned quietly as he moved his fingers up and down through her folds. He slipped his index finger inside of her, causing her to moan a little louder. He slipped another finger inside of her and began pumping the two as he used his thumb to rub her clit. Her moans and cries filled the silence of the night until he put a hand over her mouth and looked straight into her eyes. They made contact as he continued pumping into her and rubbing her clit.

Suddenly, her body tightened against his fingers. He watched her eyes widen and then close as she rode out her orgasm. Her hips grinded against his hand as her insides instantly contracted and released repeatedly until she had finished completely.

He smiled at her as she kept her eyes closed while her body bumped and thrusted against his involuntarily. She slowly opened her eyes as her orgasm faded. He moved his hand down from her mouth. She breathed deeply as her eyes stopped on his half-unzipped vest. She put her hand on the smaller exposed area. Sora gasped quietly as she moved her fingertips around his sternum.

Sora carried Aqua to her bed and set her down on her back. She lifted herself to lean on her elbows as he took off his clothes in front of her and got back on top of her. He crawled up to kiss her lips and began shedding her clothing as well. It wasn't long before her clothing had joined his on the floor in front of her bed.

He stayed on his hands and knees in front of her, completely naked as his throbbing cock moved around her entrance in a teasing manner. He maintained a wicked look on his face as she begged him for more. He laughed at her desperate pleas and finally gave her what she wanted, pushing inside her with all of his force.

He didn't hold back at all. He gave her everything he had, going as fast and hard as he could throughout intercourse. His lips muffled her screams as his fingers fondled her large breasts, giving extra attention to her erect nipples. He felt her nearing her climax soon, so he lifted her legs to wrap around his neck, giving him the extra space to go all the way in.

She climaxed quickly and loudly as he continued pounding into her, making her shake and cry out against his lips. He climaxed shortly after, shooting all of his fluids into her.

After pulling out of her aching body, Sora stood up and got dressed quickly.

"Going somewhere?" Aqua sat up and looked at him.

The boy smiled and turned to face her.

"I'm here to get the job done and get out," he said as he moved back on top of her. "Assume Terra's duties" he said, kissing her neck, "and nothing more," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Aqua lay back in bed, confused about what she had just done and how she would explain it if Terra found out.


End file.
